The present invention relates to exhaust aftertreatment systems for use with internal combustion diesel engines.
Exhaust aftertreatment systems, such as a diesel particulate filter (DPF) system, are commonly used to treat exhaust gases emitted from an internal combustion diesel engine. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional DPF system 10. The DPF 14 is positioned in-line with the exhaust line 18 for receiving the flow of exhaust gases. Particulate or soot traveling with the exhaust gases in the exhaust line 18 is trapped by the DPF 14 to clean the exhaust gases. As the particulate is collected by the DPF 14, a pressure sensor 22 in communication with the exhaust line 18 monitors the back pressure in the exhaust line 18. When a predetermined backpressure is reached, indicative of a sufficient quantity of particulate in the DPF 14, a controller 26 activates a heater 30 adjacent the DPF 14 and an air supply system (including a blower 34 and a control valve 38) to oxidize the particulate. The oxidation is commonly referred to as regeneration of the DPF 14.